Animal
by sheep bee
Summary: Akatsuki Tsuiseki is a shifter. Her people are the entertainers for the Pure Bloods. What will happen when she bacomes an escort for the Night Class? What will Zero think? AkatsukiTXZero
1. Arrival

Animal

ZeroXOC

Akatsuki Tsuiseki

I flew through the open window at the large modern gothic building, landing on the desk of none other than Kaien Cross, headmaster of Cross Academy. I spread my silver wings and turned to face the blonde, my owl beak open. "Akatsuki? I hadn't expected you this early." I ruffled my feathers. He looked aat a small calender on his desk, "You're extremely early. I hadn't expected you for another week in the length. I took flight and landed on the back of the chair that faced his desk. My feathers retreated into flesh, wings grew to arms and hands, a nose replaced a beak, and legs grew and feet replaced talons. I moved a piece of my chin length silver hair behind my ear, gazing at Kaien with silver rimmed ice blue eyes, "That's your first mistake, Cross-san. You know I always arrive earlier that expected." I crossed my legs as they rest in the seat of the chair, keeping balance on the back. He grinned, "That's true. I hadn't thought of that."

His door flew open and a someone ran in. I didn't turn, but the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end: a vampire. I kept my composure. "Zero? Is something wrong?" I felt the vampire's eyes stare at my back. "Hn." The door shut. "That was Zero." Kaien smiled sadly after the vampire left. "He caught my scent. That's why he ran in here."

"How. . . Oh. That's right. You can sense vampires." I smiled at him. "So why did you call me here, Cross-san?"

"The fans of the Night Class are starting to get out of hand. I was hoping you could become a prefect to escort the Night Class to the class building. You know: keep the fans in line?" I growled slightly, "Sure." After all, Kaien had always been there for me. Why not return the favor? He clapped his hands together, "Great! You have no idea how much this means to me Akatsuki-chan! Thanks so much! You start tomorrow."

I sighed as I walked into my new first period, wearing the navy blue uniform I was provided with. Of all things. . . Why a skirt? I walked to the front of the class and handed the teacher a note from Kaien. "Yeah, Akatsuki Tsuiseki. Sit over there in front of Zero." I knew who he was talking about, I could sense him, but I still asked, "Who?" He pointed, "The sleeping kid with silver hair." I nodded and made my way there. The teacher wrote a calculus equation on the board and I groaned, too easy. "Okay who can tell me the answer to this question?" His gaze locked on the sleeping Zero behind me. "How about you Zero?" A soft snore was his reply. The teacher started walking up the stairs, slapping a ruler in his hands.

I raised my hand, "I can answer it."

"Oh? Give it your best shot. I wouldn't expect the new kid to get it right though."

"f"(x) = 2 e (x 2 - x) (2x-1)(2x-1)e (x 2 - x)." His eyes glittered, "Akatsuki! You're a super genius! Finally! Someone who understands! I'm so happy!" There was chatter around the room and I rolled my eyes: this math is easy! I ignored the babbling of the teacher as he said things such as, "In all my years-" or, "Can't believe that-" The whole class cheered as he said, "In honor of the class genius, no homework for the rest of the week!!" The bell rung and I walked out first, gaining words of congratulations and thanks from the other students.

The rest of the classes were easy too. I would pass without trouble. Teachers were amazed, along with students. I remained indifferent. I was even early for prefect duties. I sat at the fountain, day dreaming about shifting from animal to animal. The sweet shift of bones and organs. I sighed. My acute hearing heard someone coming, a small human female. I turned to her, "All students are supposed to be in their dorms now." I stared at her puzzled and then I realized that I didn't have my prefect badge on. I pulled it out of my pocket and put it on. "Gomen ne. Forgot to put it on."

"Oh! You're the new prefect aren't you?" Her eyes widened. I nodded. She smiled, "I'm Yuki Cross. I saw how you saved Zero in class. I'm sure he's gratefull." I lay on the edge of the fountain, "I wouldn't care if he wasn't. I can tell he doesn't like many people. But he smells like horses. So I guess he has a soft side somewhere deep inside him. He just doesn't know it yet." I had always been observant. "Wow. How do you think up all this?"

"I'm very observant Cross-san. I pay attention to even the slightest details." I sat up and swiped a look at my watch, "Time to get to the gates."

The screaming girls caused me to sigh as I stood next to the gates waiting for the Night Class to arrive, "Is it always like this?" The gates opened and I turned to face the group. My eyes widened and I bowed before the vampire in front, cursing under my breath. His peircing brown-red eyes looked over me in amusement as I stood straight. "A Doobutsu Kawarimasu for our new prefect? How interesting." My voice was a snarl, "Right this way." I walked ahead of them, wincing as the girls screamed.

"Ladies! Looking more beautiful with everyday!" I looked back to see a blonde haired vampire reaching his hand out to the hordes of fans. I ran back and pushed his him away, "No physical contact allowed. Get back in line." The command was directed for both of them, and they listened surprisingly. The girls hiding behind their friends and the vampire sulking. I made my way back to the front of the line, watching the Night Class pupils filing in the building.

I slammed the door against the wall as I marched into Kaien's office, I jabbed a finger in his direction. "Why didn't you tell me?!" He looked up surprised, "Nani? What are you talking about Akatsuki-chan?" My hands turned to fists at the side of my head, "That Pureblood!! Why didn't you tell me he was here?! I would have never agreed to this if I had known! Sometimes Cross-san you just- UGH!" He furrowed his brow, "You mean Kaname Kuran? He wouldn't harm a fly."

"I wish no one else was around! I would have ripped his throat out!" My hands turned to bear claws in front of my face. Kaien's hands faced me, palms facing forward, "Akatsuki, I think you're taking this too seriously. I thi-"

"He called me a Doobutsu Kawarimasu! You know I hate that term! I can't even tell him that because of my history either!" I plopped down in the chair, my chin resting in my hand as my elbow found anchorage on the armrest. "Why do you torture me, Cross-san?"

"Honestly, I didn't think in a million years Kaname would have disrespected you like that. I will let him know that that is a derogatory term. Okay?"

"You'd better. I barely stopped myself then." I stood up and bowed before him, "Good night Cross-san." I left.

I quirked an eyebrow at the sleeping form of Zero and Yuki as I stood in math, having saved not only Zero's, but Yuki's hide today. I shook their shoulders. Yuki walked with me to my next class while Zero disappeared somewhere. I didn't talk much, but did I ever to strangers? The answer, reader, was quite frankly: no.

Then Yuki asked a question out of the blue: "Are you related to Zero Akatsuki-chan?


	2. White Lily

I looked at her, "What would make you think that?" She twiddled her thumbs, "Well . . .you look a lot alike . . ." I shook my head, "No. I'm not related to him in any way. I'm sure we are nothing alike in species." I smiled warmly. "Being a vampire isn't hereditary."

"Being a shifter is."

"So your parents?"

"Yeah. They are entertainers for some of the most well known Pureblood in the world."

"Do you miss them?" My eyes narrowed in the slightest, "No. I don't." I sensed Zero behind me, and walked faster, "Shouldn't we hurry to class?"

The rest of the day passed by leisurely. I caught Yuki stealing a few sideways glances at me every now and again. I didn't eat lunch, but instead went to the library, finding comfort in the scent of musty books and the serene resonance of turning pages. I flipped through Shakespeare books, knowing most of the Hamlet book by heart. I recited it in my head, keeping an eye on my simple digital watch.

I sighed and placed the book back on its spot on the shelf, knowing there was no point in rereading it. I moved along the isle, running my hand over the superfluity of spines of the substantial books. I needed to find an innovative book, one I haven't read yet. I looked up at the barely-touched books at the apex of the shelf, seeing the thick layer of dust that covered them. That'll work. I looked around for a ladder. Finding none I shifted into a silver sparrow and whizzed up there, knocking a bulky Edgar Allen Poe book to the ground.

I was human before I hit the ground, my wings quickly turning into arms. I picked up the book as the not getting any younger librarian came around the corner, her drawn-on eyebrows furrowing. "Gomen ne, I dropped it." I showed her the book and she walked away, muttering something about clumsy oafs while she walked away. I smirked, what a liar I was. I walked to the counter and checked it out just as the bell rang.

My eyes brightened up as soon as I heard we were going to the stables: I loved animals. The horses collected around the fence that I leaned on, inhaling my scent and rubbing their colossal heads against me. I pet all of them; even the notorious White Lily that was said to hate everyone came to learn about me. I was being stared at but I didn't care: I went on petting the animals until the teacher announced it was time to ride. I had my equipment and mounted White Lily without a second thought, earning surprised looks from everyone. I glared back at them.

"Uh, Akatsuki-san? I don't think it astute to ride White Lily. She infrequently even listens to the most knowledgeable of riders." I glanced at the teacher then back forward, "I'll be fine." I kicked her lightly and she took off in the most grandiose lope I had ever ridden. I leaned my head down as she shot over a jump, landing benevolently on all four hooves and trotting away. Cheers were heard as I trotted her back around to the waiting group, the loudest by the teacher. It doesn't take much to astonish them.

"Remarkable Akatsuki! Great job!" I circled them at a trot and stopped her at before him. "White Lily has warmed up to you so promptly! How do you do it?"

"I just ride. I don't need to do anything." I didn't want to get off yet. I squeezed my legs at her side and she took off again towards the field. I loped and galloped and trotted around barrels, jumps, and around cones. I didn't want to go, and I presume Lily didn't want me to either because she nearly followed me out of the gate as I turned in my helmet to the teacher. His eyes were still gleaming, "I'm really proud of you Akatsuki-san! Have you ever thought of giving lessons?" I pushed Lily back into the gate and pat her neck, "No." I walked away.

I was early for guard duty again. I watched the sun's final rays disappear behind the black-silhouetted trees as I sat in the branch of a tree, wishing for the freedom to chase that sun. I sensed Zero and put my prefect badge on, not wanting to be told to go back to my dorm. I kicked my legs as they dangled over the branch, pretending I didn't know he was there. I watched the skies as a bird flew, landing on the branch next to me. It figures: animals were attracted to me because of my powers. I pet its chest, feeling envious. I wanted to fly free. But I'm too noticeable.

The bird flew away and I watched it despondently. I sighed and jumped off the branch, almost landing on Zero. I looked at him, "What?" He looked me up and down, probably seeing how dangerous I was. I didn't look like much. I relied too much on my powers to win battles. I stood there for a second, and then walked away towards the gate to the Moon Dorm to do the job I came here for.

I got used to the screaming of the girls as the Night Class walked out. I hated Kuran though. He stared at me questionably and the smirked when I bowed. I was required to after all. When patrolling would come around I would take my time at the stables, Lily following and nudging me when I walked near the fence.

It was late, maybe one. I was about to stop patrolling when my instincts told me to stay. Something was going to happen. I knew it. Then Lily neighed and took off away from me. "Lil-" I was thrown over the fence, scraping my arm on a nail. I cursed and stood to see a tall male with dusty blonde hair. I sat up and winced at the gash that was pouring blood. Applying pressure, I slapped my arm over the wound. I held me composure and glared at the man, "Can I help you sir? You seem lost." He was a vampire. His piercing crimson eyes told me so. He grinned evilly.

"You smell delicious." He hopped over the fence and pulled out my Bloody Rose. My arm was numb with pain and my other hand slick was blood. "Stay away from me Level E." He was insane with blood lust, so I knew he wouldn't listen. Couldn't hurt trying right? He stepped closer, "You smells so good. Look at me, I'm drooling!" he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. I took a shaky step back. I was losing too much blood. I could see that as my hand trembled. My vision blurred. He took another step and I fired, missing completely.

"Stupid girl. You're going to die here."


End file.
